Modding
Modding allows you to tailor Phoenix Point (Game), beyond the options offered out of the box, for a customised experience. Example ranges from bug fixing and QoL improvements, to new features not found in base game. If you have modding questions not answered here, try the #mods channel on the official discord. Disclaimer Modding is not officially supported by Snapshot Games. All modding tools and mods are fan-made programs that literally modify your game. They can do funny things to your computer, which you may not find so funny. Hackers are known to disguise their malwares as mods. Of course, most mods are made by passionate fans, and generally safe. But even well-intended and well-made tools and mods can brick your game or saves, if they clash with each other or an official update. When even official patches can trash your top-tier assault rifles and destroy your inventory, what can you expect? Using Mods Mods are well-tested for the Epic Game Store version, on PC. (Mac is a walled garden. Xbox even more.) A certain level of computer literacy is required to apply mods. # Make sure game is not running. # Find where the game is installed. Epic Game Store defaults to C:\Program Files\Epic Games\PhoenixPoint\ # Download Phoenix Point Mod Loader, a.k.a. PPML, and extracts to this game folder: PhoenixPointWin64_Data\Managed\ You should find "Assembly-CSharp.dll" in the folder, among other files. # Run "PhoenixPointModLoaderInjector.exe" with sufficient right to modify game files. The second from last line should says Injection complete! # Run the game once. This creates a "Mods" folder at the game path, i.e. C:\Program Files\Epic Games\PhoenixPoint\Mods\ # Download and extract mods from Nexus Mods. You may need to open an account. # If the mods have .dll file(s), they must be placed at the "Mods" folder, not in subdirectories. # Specific mods may have special requirements. e.g. PPDefModifier requires its .json mods to be placed in the "PPDefModifier" subdirectory. You may start with simple and easy-to-test mods (non-PPDef), such as Bulk Trade or UI Tweaks, to verify that everything is correct. Note that .cs and readme / license files are not required to run mods, and may be deleted or overwritten. PPML v0.1 (above) was made by RealityMachina. Ijwu copied it (legally) and released v0.2. Only need one of them is needed. All mods work with v0.1, but must be updated by the author to works with v0.2. Official game updates will undo the changes made by PPML (both versions). You must re-run PhoenixPointModLoaderInjector after patch to "restore" the mods. Uninstalling Individual mods can be "uninstalled" by deleting them or moving them to a different folder, when the game is not running. You may run PhoenixPointModLoaderInjector on command line with the "/r" switch to undo its changes, effectively disabling all mods. If that sounds like Pandorish to you, you can run "Verity Files" through Epic Game Launcher. This will take a while, but will erase all traces of injections and fix any corrupted files (usually not caused by mods). Mods and vanilla game bugs may break a save in a way that cannot be repaired by erasing mods. Saves made with mods that add new equipments are unlikely to work when the mod is removed. You have been warned. Troubleshooting When every mod ceases to function, usually after a game patch, re-run PhoenixPointModLoaderInjector. If you suspect a mod of causing problem, deleting the mod and re-test. If the problem is now gone, you've found the cause. Otherwise, keep deleting more mods. Problem that happens without any mods are most likely vanilla bugs, which you can press F12 in game to report to the developer. Note that the tools will upload all your saves, and may take a while. Compatibility is another issue. Many mods declare which game version they are developed or tested in. For mods that do not, check the release date. The more complicated a mod is, the higher chance it would be broken by a game patch. For example Scrap Vehicles are much more likely invalidated by a patch than Skip Intro. Making Mods Official mod support is planned. That is all. Unofficially, the game assembly and assets are unencrypted and can be modified by having the right skills. As of writing, two kinds of mods can be made: # C# based dll mods that hijack the game on the run. Programmed with Visual Studio. Use dnSpy to read code, then use Harmony to patch. Most mods come with source code which you can copy and learn from. # PPDefModifier json mods that change live game data. Easy way: read existing PPDef mods and see what they can modify and how. Hard way: Use Asset Studio to read game data structure, and write .json as specified by PPDefModifier. Asset mods will be depending on improved modding tools. Because the game's art assets change location with every patch, overwriting asset file not only break fast, but actually carry a very high risk of breaking the game. Category:Modding Category:Mods